Lily and James Potter: A Series of One Shots
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around James and Lily Potter
1. I: Thunderstorms

**Story I: Thunderstorms**

**Summary:** Lily has a horrible fear of thunderstorms. As she's sitting in the common room in an attempt to ignore the storm but happens to run in to the one and only James Potter.

Word Count: 1,667

**Author's Note:** I absolutely love reading James and Lily fan fictions and if you write please mention so in the comments so I can check out your works! Sorry for the cheesy summary. I am hoping to write a fair amount of these one shots / drabbles. Mostly for fluff, but also trying to improve my writing skills. I love seeing your suggestions and thanks for all the support!

* * *

Lily couldn't even begin to describe how much she despised thunderstorms. Of course she liked the sound of rain, gentle or pouring both were equally soothing to her. She even felt at ease with a light sound of thunder in the distance. But the thunder that had just practically shaken the entire castle was anything but comforting.

The loud boom was enough to make her jolt out of a deep sleep. Looking at the clock she saw that the lovely mother nature had decided to give her a heart attack at three in the bloody morning. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard lightning crackle across the sky. Her nails dug into her palm as she attempted to block out the thunder that followed.

Kicking the covers off of her trembling body she made her way down to the common room in an attempt to find something to keep her mind occupied. _If only the common room didn't have those huge windows. _She thought to herself, while quietly hissing profanities under her breath as another wave of thunder erupted in the sky.

She clenched her teeth together, her jaw wound so tight that it started to hurt. "This is fucking annoying". She said aloud. Lily nearly fell over when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Language, Evans! My goodness what would McGonagal say to that foul mouth!" James mocked her in the most annoying voice he could manage. She rolled her eyes at him. Picking up a couch cushion, she threw it directly at his face, hoping it would hit him and make the prick stop laughing. But he moved his head to the side and avoided the soft collision.

"Damn quidditch reflexes". She mumbled to herself before shaking her head, trying to clear her mind as the scent of his cologne seemed to engulf her mind. _Why does her have to smell so damn good. _Ignoring the thought, she glanced over at him and took in his appearance. He was wearing loose trousers and a _very _nicely fitted t-shirt. His black hair was messy as usual and his glasses were on crooked, which matched his goofy smile, much to her annoyance.

"What are you doing up, Potter?" She asked him impatiently, while also keeping an eye on the window to watch out for lightning.

He chuckled, "I couldn't sleep". He told her. Which was technically true. But he didn't mention that he couldn't sleep because he was looking at the Marauder's map every ten minutes to see if she was okay. "What about yourself?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

She huffed. Annoyed at the weather and at the quite self absorbed boy in front of her. "Same. Obviously". James laughed and ran a hand through his messy bed head. He knew he probably looked like a train reck compared to her. Even in the middle of the night this girl looked bloody fantastic. Her tank top hugged her petite hour glass figure, and the innocent hearts on her pajama pants were unexplainably alluring to him. Her wild red hair was up in a half-assed attempt at a bun and he green eyes were glassy from the lack of sleep.

He tilted his head to the side studying her. Not so much her appearance anymore, but her body language instead. Lily kept fiddling with the hem of her tank top and glancing around nervously. She didn't even seem to notice James taking steps towards her until he was less than a foot in front of her.

Part of her hated that he was almost a head taller than her. It just fueled his ego. But the other half.. Always seemed to be imagining her on her tip toes kissing him. _Get a grip. _She scolded herself, clenching her jaw tightly in pure annoyance.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked rather harshly. James was so used to her hostility towards him that it didn't even phase him anymore. She heard him answer, but couldn't focus on the words as thunder shook the castle again, making her subconsciously jump into James. Lily didn't even realize she was clutching the front of his t-shirt until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms, Evans?" He asked her tentatively, not wanting to make her mad. He actually wanted an honest answer from her. And to his complete surprise, she complied, nodding several times as she buried her head in his chest. James rested his chin on the top of her head and traced circles on her back, in an attempt to soothe her shaking body.

_You are hugging James Potter. You are hugging James Potter! _She thought to herself. Even in her own mind she couldn't tell if she was scolding herself, or in awe at the fact that she was wrapped in James' warm embrace. She could feel his hands on her back, rubbing circles, and the small motion calmed her nerves a bit. The thoughts and fears of the storm were long forgotten as they were replaced by the fact that she was wrapped in James' arms and she was honestly loving every second of it.

James made no move to hit on her. Any physical contact was simply an attempt to calm her, and she knew it too. Which made this even more frustrating. She wanted to hate him. God himself must know that by now. Lily had been saying it repeatedly since she came to Hogwarts. But she didn't want to move.

Well. That wasn't entirely true. She wanted to wrap a hand in his hair and pull his lips down to hers and- _Godamn it Lily get a hold of your damn hormones! _She mentally scolded herself. But when he whispered in her ear, she knew she was on the brink of loosing control.

"Are you okay, Lily?" He whispered her name so softly. She shivered against him as his cold breath touched her flaming cheeks. _Oh sod it all! _She thought and acted on impulse. She didn't want to over think it. She didn't want to talk herself out of it. She just wanted to kiss James Potter.

When she wrapped a hand in his hair and crashed their lips together James was.. well.. surprised would be the understatement of the century. He let a muffled moan slip from the back of his throat, as he did, she bit on his bottom lip and pulled gently on his hair. James was about to loose control himself. The girl of his dreams had decided out of the blue that she wanted to snog him senseless in the middle of the night. He would have asked her if she was drunk, but he knew her well enough to know that Lily didn't drink.

He made no objection to kissing her, obviously. James moved forward a few steps, making Lily feel herself wedged between a wall and himself. She moaned as his lips traveled to her neck. He licked and kissed every exposed inch of her skin. When he bit on the pulse point at the base of her neck, Lily let her head fall back in pleasure and her nails dug slightly into his shoulder blades, even through the thin fabric of his shirt.

James was running completely on instinct now. He lifted her up with ease, smirking against her pale skin as she squealed slightly and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to get some stability. James let his hands rest on the back of her thighs, to support her in the air as he continued to snog her senseless.

When he pulled back Lily's face was flushed red with excitement and a small amount of embarrassment. She was completely out of breath from the rushed kissing. James was breathing a bit deeply himself. His glasses had slid down his nose a bit and his hazel eyes were piercing hers, trying to gauge any negative reaction to their _amazing _snogging session. The fact that she looked like she was floating on pure bliss made him smile.

"Well Lils, what did you think?" He said wagging his eyebrows jokingly. She rolled her eyes and pushed against his chest.

"Oh, just put me down you prick". She scolded him, blushing as she realized her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

James looked up, pretending to consider her request, "mmmm nah I don't think I will". He said, before placing a small peck on her swollen lips.

"Potter". She warned, narrowing her green eyes, trying, but failing, to look threatening.

James just laughed, "you are a bloody fantastic snog, you know that, Evans?" He said teasingly. As the blush in her cheeks got worse he left a kiss on her cheek, "awww Evans you're blushing". He teased, again, kissing her before she had the chance to respond.

To his surprise she laughed. "You're a pretty amazing snog yourself, Mr. Potter". She whispered huskily in his ear, making him groan. He couldn't help but to kiss her again. Plunging them into another very passionate kiss.

"You have no idea what you do to me". James admitted against her lips.


	2. II: Scarves and Gowns

**Story II: Scarves and Gowns**

**Summary: **"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, I won't let you fall down." After finding her outside of the ball, Lily admits to James that she doesn't know how to dance and he finds the perfect opportunity to teach her.

Word Count: 1,681

**Author's Note:**

_Inspired by "All About Us" by He is We. _

I am so so so sorry that I have been so inactive. I have been so busy with school and my personal life that I haven't had time to keep up with anything. I really miss writing. And I miss my lovely followers. Hope you guys haven't given up on me just yet!

* * *

As talented as she was in the wizarding world, dancing was not her forte. Granted, she loved watching couples twirl and move with such precision, but she could never do it. The concept was one thing. "Step, count, 1,2,3" execution was another. So now here she was, sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair in a huge ballroom packed with students dancing, with nothing to do but watch. She watched her friends dance though, Marlena moved like a small ballerina compared to Sirius, who could dance fairly well- he was just a bit heavy on his feet. She watched Tonks chuckle as Remus kept his gaze locked on their feet, trying not to mess up. But when he did, she couldn't hold back the delicate chuckle that left her lips. She hadn't seen James yet. She declined his offer to accompany her, but she still had a disappointed knot in her stomach that he hadn't shown.

Sighing, she pushed herself up, lifted the hem of her dress and walked out of the grand doors. The crisp Autumn air made her perfectly styled hair fly back past her shoulders. She could feel all the bobby pins pull loose, but at this point in the night, decided that it didn't matter. Lily kept walking, hearing every click of her heals echo off the castle walls and into the night. Her body was on auto pilot. After she finally sat down she pulled off her heels and tossed them to the side. She was sitting in the damp grass right outside of the dimly lit Quidditch Pitch and she was sure that she was getting grass stains on her white and gold dress but once again, she was past the point of caring. She moved her legs so that she could cradle them in her arms and rest her head on her knee.

Lily didn't think that not knowing how to dance was such a big deal. It just felt so different. Not excelling in everything that she wanted to.

"You okay there Evans?" She heard someone ask from behind her. And sure enough it was James. Complete in his dirty Quidditch robes and messy hair. He set his broomstick down and knelt by her side, brushing a strand of her curled hair off of her cheek.

She sniffled to clear her voice and pushed all her hair out of her face while sitting up straight, trying to maintain a strong exterior. "Yeah, James. I'm perfectly fine." She told him with an awful attempt at a smile. But her sad tone wasn't what caught his attention.

"Since when do you call me 'James'?" He asked her, plopping down at her side. Lily sighed. Leave it to this persistent boy to find her in her most vulnerable moments.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" She asked him, gesturing to his soiled robes. James chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair in a half hearted attempt to tame it.

"Well, the only girl I would want to go with, didn't want to go with me so I didn't see much of a point in going by myself," he said with a shrug. Lily didn't know what to say to that so she just left off with a nod, tilting her head back and continuing with her star gazing. "What about you?" James asked her, his silky voice breaking the silence.

She cocked her head to the side without removing her gaze from the stars, "what about me?"

"Well," he began, clearing his throat, "you're obviously all dressed up. Yet you're outside, sitting in the grass, talking to me, an arrogant prick that you despise." Lily chuckled.

"I guess it does seem rather odd." James nodded, tracing patterns down the bare skin of her shoulder, down to her wrist. Lily sucked in a breath at his touch, she wasn't used to him being so... gentle. "I just.. didn't want to be there anymore." She could feel him gradually moving closer to her and it was unnerving. She was used to screaming at him and fighting, not intimate moments.

"And why is that?" He pried at the subject, even knowing that she wanted him to let it go. His body was so close to hers that he felt her sigh before he heard it.

"I just.. don't dance. I wasn't even planning on going but Marlene made me at the last second." Before the thought even registered she leaned her head against his shoulder, suddenly engulfed in the scent of his sweat and cologne which was an oddly soothing combination.

"You don't like to, or you don't know how to?" He asked delicately, not wanting to scare her away, or to say something that would make her jump away from him.

"I don't know how." Her cheeks flamed red, that was not something she easily admitted to. It was even more shocking when James moved from underneath her, standing in front of her with an outstretched hand.

"What?"

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question or a request and it wasn't harsh enough to be a command.

"I just said I don't know how to." She told him firmly.

"I know. I am going to teach you to dance." As soon as the words left his lips Lily's eyebrows shot up to her hair line.

"No way." He laughed to himself.

"What's the matter Evans? Afraid to do something you know you're not the best at?" He challenged her. Damn Potter. He always knew how to rile her up.

She huffed and crossed her arms, "no! It's just that.." she trailed off, unable to think of an excuse. And James could tell.

"Please, Evans?" He asked her softly and she could feel his voice wrap around her like velvet. His green eyes were mesmerizing. Even in the dim light she could see the reflection of the lake in his eyes. A shiver ran through her body when he pulled her to her feet.

She tried to breathe normally as he placed her hands around his neck and rested his on her hips. Her chest was pressed against his and she could hear every breath he took. James was leading, hardly moving actually, just swaying slighting while he held onto the girl of his dreams.

His voice came out hoarse when he tried to speak, "See? Nothing to be scared of", Lily chuckled nervously. She was alone. Dancing with James Potter. This boy had liked and tormented her for years and she swore she would never succumb to his charms.

"I guess not," she said, removing one of her hands from around his neck to brush the hair out of his eyes. But the palm of her hand lingered on his cheek, gently caressing his skin. He turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of her palm before looking back at her.

"I know you're probably going to kick me for this. And I really hope you don't but-" he said before closing the small distance between their lips and stealing hers in a kiss. He felt her immediately respond. Her hands knotted in his dark hair and his tightened their grip on her waist.

His lips molded with hers as he guided her through the kiss. She was timid and gentle. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, pulling on it slightly with his lips, enticing a moan from his beautiful redhead. Which he used to his advantage, playing with her tongue for as long as he could before she pulled away to breathe. She was panting, out of breath but he wasn't done.

James' lips moved to the side of her neck and kissed a trail lightly down her jugular to her collar bone. He kept his focus to the nape of her neck, slightly nipping and sucking at her ivory skin until she moaned his name. She grabbed his hair and urged him to keep kissing her neck. He smiled against her neck before continuing his addicting kisses. He moved his hands down to her arse and pulled him more tightly against his chest.

When he finally pulled away Lily was a blushing, breathless mess. He chuckled at her disheveled appearance and she buried her head in his chest.

"Wow." was all she could manage to say. James laughed at her.

"My thoughts exactly." He pulled away and tilted her head to the side, chuckling. "You, my dear Lily, have a nice purple hickey forming on your beautiful neck."

She gasped and her hand flew up to her neck, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "You marked me?!" He grinned and nodded eagerly.

"I sure did, beautiful." He said kissing her before she could respond. "Looks like you're going to have to wear scarves to your classes for a couple of weeks if you don't want people to see that you're mine." He said winking at her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here you guys go! Just some Jily fluff. I will definitely be updating more often! I may add to this story but as of right now I have nothing planned.


	3. III: Stay, Just Long Enough To Explain

**Story III: Stay, Just Long Enough To Explain**

**Summary:** Everything was going to smoothly. How the hell did it change so quickly. "I won't be just another notch in your bed post, Potter."

Word Count: 1,575

**Author's Note:** I missed my Jily fluff! Anyway, this is slightly based off of "When It Rains" by Paramore. I'll probably be basing a few other fics off of this song because it's just such good inspiration. Hope you guys like it xx.

* * *

So why can't you stay, just long enough to explain

You can take your time

Take my time.

* * *

"Why are you so damn stubborn!?" He yelled at her. Truly confused at how their conversation had made such a sharp and unpleasant turn. The redhead that James loved so much, simply huffed in annoyance as she tried to ignore him. If she could leave, she would have, but it was past curfew and they were in her room. Walking to the other side of the room she stared out the window, watching the gentle snow collect on the windowsill and trying to avoid an unwanted conversation between the two of them.

"Hello? Evans! I'm not leaving until you tell me what the bloody hell is wrong!" He told her, raising his voice slightly in an attempt to get her attention, but failed as she continued to stare out of the fogged up glass.

Lily squeezed her eyes tightly and counted backwards from ten, it was a trick her old roommate taught her when James managed to get her riled up, this is how she would calm down. Lily didn't even remember what she was mad about in all honestly. She had spent the last seven years despising this boy's existence but the second he kissed her- oh that's what she was mad about.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass and sighed. When he kissed her all she felt was fireworks. It felt like every inch of her body was tingling from his touch. She felt the blush rush to her cheeks and all she wanted to do was wrap her hands in his unruly black hair and snog him senseless. But she had pulled away quickly, as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on her. Lily remembered that she was just another one of his conquests. A challenge he wanted to beat to claim her as a prize.

"Potter why are you so bloody annoying?" She snapped at him. Honestly fed up with being just another game.

James' eyes widened and narrowed in frustration. "Why are you so frustrating, Evans?!" He crossed her room in a heart beat, placing his hands on her small shoulders and spinning her around to face him. She slapped his hands away without hesitation.

"Get off of me." She spat at him, channeling all of her built up anger into her voice. "And get out of my room."

James moved his hands on either side of her head, so they rested on the window. He stepped closer to her, leaving nothing but an inch between their bodies. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Lily." He spoke so softly, almost to himself and the vulnerability in his voice made Lily's insides clench.

"Please James, don't do this. Don't try to act all sweet to make me fall for you." She begged him. As soon as the words fell from her lips she realized that that was the first time she hadn't referred to him by his surname. And from the look on his face, he caught her mistake as well, but he wasn't about to bring attention to it. Not yet anyway.

James scoffed, leaning his head in closer to her so that his breath fanned against the skin of her neck. Lily squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the tantalizing sensation. "Act? You think everything I've done- everything I feel for you is an act?" He tried to keep himself composed, but he was unraveling. He had fallen in love with this girl. And she thinks it's just an act.

"I know it is." Lily stated, trying to keep the firmness in her voice.

James leaned back to glare into her emerald eyes, "that's a load of bullshit, Evans."

"I won't be just another notch in your bed post, Potter." She hissed and shoved on his chest. Effectively putting some space between them.

"Damn it, Lily you're not!" He yelled at her. Utterly baffled. What could he possibly do to make her understand.

"Oh shove it." She said, rolling her eyes and plopping down on her bed, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Are you going to show yourself out?" He ignored her sarcasm.

"You kissed me back, Evans. I know you felt something." She snorted. _Don't let him in._

"All I felt was the ghost of every girl you've ever fucked lingering on your lips." Her harsh tone made James visibly flinch. She was lying through her teeth at this point. But she needed to protect herself. She's seen how the girls swoon over him, and she's seen how he's broken their hearts.

"Lily.." He trailed off quietly, at a loss for words after her outburst. "You're different." Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"I don't want to have his conversation again James. We're just going around in circles and it's getting late, I would like to get some rest, we have exams tomorrow. In case you've forgotten."

James clenched his jaw. "To hell with exams, Lily. Is that what you think of me? That I like to toy around with a girl's feelings?" Lily shrugged and nodded. "Lily the entire god damn castle knows that you're the only girl I want. Everyone knows that no other girl even comes close. Any girl I've snogged... She was just a distraction from you. And she knew that. I couldn't help that they fall for me." He said sheepishly, running a hand through his unruly hair.

When Lily stayed silent, he continued. "Fuck Lily, I know you felt something." She still wouldn't respond to him. Nothing she could say would sway the conversation in her favor so she just stayed silent.

"Fuck it," James mumbled before crossing her room and kissing her. Lily was shocked. Unresponsive. Angry. Frustrated. And worst of all, completely dazed by the power behind the amazing kiss. When James nibbled on her bottom lip, Lily gasped and wrapped her hands in the front of his t-shirt, holding him securely against her. His tongue was moving so slowly it was almost torturous. Everything about the kiss was erotic. It was passionate and slow but full of heat. And she could feel it engulfing her body.

Lily had to pull away, panting and struggling to get air into her lungs, but he wasn't about to let her go so easily. He put his hands on her tiny waist and maneuvered her body so that the was straddling him. James moved his lips down the ivory painted skin of her throat and nipped at the base of her neck, enticing a beautiful moan from Lily. God that sound was music to his ears. He wanted to savor every second of this. He kissed slowly along her neck in trails before finding her weak spot. She gasped and wrapped a hand into his back messy hair while he kissed and sucked on her neck. He knew he was going to leave a mark and the thought hadn't even crossed her mind yet. And he knew it. He knew she was going to give him hell for this hickey. But it would be worth it. Hell, he was prepared to get slapped and/or jinxed when he moved in to kiss her. But instead, he got this.

He pulled away from her neck and cradled her face in his hands. "Lily you're the only one I want. Please believe that." He had a feeling this was it. It was the last chance he had to explain. And he felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders when she nodded.

"I do." James chucked.

"'I do' huh? I'll have you saying that eventually, my lovely Lily." She laughed and playfully swatted at his chest.

"Oh shut it you twat." James clicked his tongue.

"Oh but darling, I'm your twat now."

Lily giggled and nodded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck, "damn right you are, Potter."

He leaned in to kiss her and smiled against her lips. "I'm glad you let me stay long enough to explain."

She rolled her eyes, "you wouldn't leave!"

James groaned and laid back onto her bed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see her sitting on his lap, flushed from their kiss. "Evans, I'm trying to be romantic here give me a break."

Lily laughed and lowered herself down onto his chest, whispering into his ear. "Not a chance, Potter."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Am I allowed to fangirl over my own ending? Well I'm doing it anyway. Please leave your reviews, they're lovely and I love hearing what you guys think of my writing!


End file.
